ADMINISTRATION PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The administrative unit of the Case Comprehensive Cancer Center (Case CCC) is responsible for the organizational support and fiscal oversight of all cancer research-related activities based at Case Western Reserve University (CWRU) and its affiliated institutions, University Hospitals (UH) and Cleveland Clinic (CC). The expansion and multidisciplinary, translational emphasis of the cancer program is facilitated and supported by a strong, resilient administrative structure, with a dedicated staff of 11 under the leadership of Ms. Megan Kilbane, Associate Director for Administration. Through the Case CCC, administration serves 279 total members from 7 schools across 68 academic departments and divisions. Over $12M in annual research and operating funds and $3M in philanthropic funds supporting the cancer research program are managed directly by this administration. Ms. Kilbane meets regularly with administrators at UH and CC, ensuring cancer research administrative interaction across the affiliated institutions, and coordinating processes and regular reporting of research related information. The Specific Aims of Case CCC administration are to: 1. Facilitate the mission and Strategic Plan of the Case CCC. 2. Comply fully with the Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) requirements. 3. Be effective stewards of Case CCC financial support. The Case CCC administration ensures regular and active communication with members. It sends out weekly newsletters and special announcements that communicate opportunities for funding and scientific interactions, key updates from the consortium institutions, and important national updates. In addition, the administration facilitates and manages multi-investigator grant applications, supports post-doctoral training both within and across institutions, fully manages and implements conferences and symposiums, and creates inter-institutional links that add value by enabling communication among Case CCC members and providing seamless administrative support. Since the previous P30 competitive renewal, the Case CCC consortium has continued to evolve with leadership changes and scientific programmatic realignments requiring coordinated support from the administrative unit. Regular meetings with administrative personnel across the organization contribute to greater understanding of the Center's organization, improved communication, and more effective strategies to integrate activities and to navigate institutional systems.